Circuit breakers are known to use two-layer or bimetallic strips wherein due to one metal having different expansive properties than the other metal, the combined bimetallic strip will bend in an arc for example and disconnect a circuit when heated by overload current.
A problem with heat triggered devices such as bimetallic strips is that the degree of control may not be fast enough or responsive enough for practical operations. Thus, a structure that has improved performance properties and improved responsiveness to heating and cooling is desirable.